What I'm Made of Now
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: Just something I did while bored and searching for music.


Hiei's Destruction

Aka What I'm made of Now

Dragon and Sword Master: What do you think of this? Give me your honest opinion here Something's might be a little different, but only because I haven't seen the Three kings arc yet. Only snippets of it through AMVs (Anime Music Videos)

After getting into the Makai, Hiei felt dread all around him and he didn't like it one bit. He hated this place, especially with all the bad memories it held here. Of course, it could never hold good memories for a place that housed demons, but his past was worse than most demons. As an infant, he was supposed to die after his own race threw him off a cliff!

A group of demons suddenly appeared, all ranging in size and shape, but not class. They were all level C demons, making them weak to Hiei and Meg. The set of demons then noticed the new food that appeared, and rushed towards them. Hiei brought out his katana and Meg enveloped regular fire over her fists and feet. The demons converged on them, making them spread farther and farther apart from each other. They were only worried about the survival of themselves now and soon killed all of the demons around them.

"That was easy." Meg said letting the flames evaporate. There was dry blood on them, some of it her own from bruising her knuckles against the demons' hard skin, but most of it was from the demons that they had fought. Hiei's sword was about the same, dripping with the blood of many warriors. He passed it through the demonic grass, cleaning it to the best of his ability.

"Too easy if you ask me." He replied after looking over and healing any major wound before taking care of himself. She took care of the minor wounds with one of her flames, but the demonic energy that they lost was a good amount of their power.

_I don't care what you're thinking_

_As you turn to me_

_Cause what I have in my two hands_

_Is enough to set me free_

The feeling of dread never left Hiei, and he was on guard the whole time while they were there, ignoring it after a while. However, it got annoying after a while, and when he couldn't fight it anymore, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Ducking on instinct to avoid the projectile, Hiei saw the person that put the Jagan that he had in his forehead.

_I could fight the feeling_

_To resist it over time_

_But when it's just too much to take_

_You sneak up from behind_

"Shigure!" he shouted as he drew his blade standing in a ready position, energy ready to take on his opponent. Shigure grabbed his boomerang blade and held it around him, creating a semi-perfect weapon, a weapon that could be a defense and offense at the same time. He didn't know how he sensed him there, he just felt him, which was why he was feeling the way that he was.

"I was wondering when you would come back to Makai, Mukuro has been waiting for you for some time now." He said as Hiei ran towards him, but jumped over the blade, only having it nick him and slash his shirt. This kept happening everytime that Hiei tried to get in close to use his sword. Finally giving up on that method, Hiei pulled most of the demonic energy inside him baiting the dark dragon within him. At the last second, he transferred the power to the blade, making the blade glow a sickly green and dark color. He charged in once more, however Shigure was ready for him, and as soon as Hiei landed, the demon's sword sunk into Hiei's stomach, but he wasn't done. After the initial strike, he twirled a full circle, making the whole blade going into him. At this, Meg started to call Hiei's name, trying to wake him up.

After a little while, Hiei woke up, pain flooding his senses. He saw someone above him, and he felt more pain as Meg tried attacking the person in rags. She never had a chance, as she just played with her, mad that Shigure killed Hiei.

"You knew he was necessary for me to complete our plans Shigure! Oh well, this can actually work to our advantage." Mukuro said. It was strange that he had never seen what was hidden under the rags, even though he was Mukuro's loyalist partner.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for?_

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... here for..._

_So this is Mukuro._ He thought to himself before darkness took him once again. He would never wake again. However, Mukuro had other plans for him, but first he had to revive him. He tried to get up, but he lost too much blood, and before he fully got up, the third king of Makai saw his eyes of hate, showing her that he was not one to fool around.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

Hiei was aware of his surroundings, but with the damage that he sustained in his battle against the doctor, he could only look around, and only for a little while. He saw a cat girl in the distance, yet when he tried to remember her name, only darkness met him. He could not remember her name, but he knew that she was important to him, why, he did not know. However, he knew the two people that were in front of him.

"Good, you're finally awake Hiei. I hoped that I wasn't going to have to find a new partner to lead my army.

"Lead your army?" He asked, still a little knocked out from the serum that she mixed into the healing water that he was within. (Think Goku before Frieza's battle)

"You don't remember, do you? It's okay; you took a near-fatal blow yesterday in battle." She said as a mental image of what she looked like without the bandages came to him. Her body was malformed in the places that she had the bandages over. "Anyways, we were lucky to take this low-life demon into our custody. You two must have done a number on each other to be in the condition that you and the prisoner were when we found the both of you." She said, as she then turned towards Shigure. _Remember that you are my captain for now._ She said into his mind, as she then said aloud, "What should we do with the prisoner Hiei?" She said, finally giving him his name back. Hiei remembered certain things of his past, but after he asked for the Jagan Eye, Hiei then saw that he asked him if he could join Mukuro's army. He was then shown his abilities once again, remembering them as if he was mastering them all over again. However, many faces came up that he did not recognize, nor did Mukuro give him any information.

_I'll catch you back up to speed my friend._ She said; her face turned into a smirk as the thought of what she was doing. She showed him the battle that made him lose his tear gem, how she had found it for him after he asked of one favor from her for saving her life, how he was thrown off as a baby by the Ice Maidens, as well as many other things. He started recognizing the facts, as the information started falling into place.

He remembered slaying all of the ones, who made the decision to throw him to his certain doom as they thought, sparing as many as he felt like. When he came upon his mother's grave, he didn't care anymore and started slaying many of the maidens until only a few of the many were still alive.

_I did all that?_ He asked Mukuro as she stated that he did get his revenge upon the ones who cast him out all so long ago. "Now as soon as you are at a hundred percent, I am going to need you back on the battlefield Dark Dragon, she said, giving him a codename for himself.

_Like a million faces_

_I've recognized them all_

_And one by one they've become_

_A number as they fall_

"_That's fine," _He stated as he went back into a dreamless sleep, not knowing that Mukuro was having a ton of fun at manipulating him. After a few days, both Hiei and Meg were at their best. Before Meg could utter a sound, the fire cat had leapt towards Hiei, but hard arms caught her, gagging and bounding her arms and legs and dragged towards the dungeon.

"We should kill her as soon as possible Hiei." Mukuro said as Hiei replied, "I know, but she seems important. Besides, we can always use her as a bargaining chip if we have to do something desperate." He said, as a dark image of a nameless redhead came to his mind.

"Good, you still have the same mindset as you did beforehand. I wanted to make sure, but you're right, we should keep her for a while. As Hiei retired for the night, Mukuro started smiling; he knew nothing of what she was going to do and how he held his own mate as an advantage against him.

The next few days were torture for Meg. While Hiei was being manipulated into doing who-knew-what for her, it was as if she was a criminal and she could do nothing to save her mate from what he was becoming. Someone was coming, and she would be ready to get out of here if need be.

The person opened the gate, and closed it immediately, stopping her from escaping. This person took off her gag and then asked a question.

"Well, well, kitty cat, it looks as if you've become a dog." The person said, giving away the person's gender as a He. She just glared at him, not letting him know that he terrified her.

"What do you want?" she asked with venom.

"The only way out is for Hiei to regain his real train of thought, and that will only happen if you use a spell with your regular fire and your own blood. I'll see if I can find something for you to cut your hand or something, but remember, it's only a small amount that is needed, so don't kill yourself." The masked man said before shouting towards the guards to open the gate back up.

He left and took the cloak off, revealing that he was a demon that was under the protection of Mukuro. He stashed the cloak and rejoined the army outside. He knew exactly why Mukuro wanted Hiei; he was a ruthless demon, or at least he was without his mate and with his power, he could easily help them take over Raizen's territory and maybe even beat Raizen by himself, with a little help from Shigure and Mukuro of course. However, he didn't know if she was going to continue her conquest of gathering all the territory of Makai for herself, killing anyone who opposed her.

"Where were you Raiyu?" His general asked the solider that came from Meg's quarters as he appeared in his battle attire on the plains of the training center.

"I'm sorry sir; I'll make sure it won't happen again." He said, hoping that he didn't have to say where he was.

"Fine and I'll hold you accountable for that. If you do manage to be late again for whatever reason, then you'll have to clean all the rooms in the soldier's quarter and I mean all of them." The general said to him.

"Sir yes sir." He said as he returned towards the bracket that he was in, smiling towards himself. He was a thunder dragon and a B class demon, but what they didn't know was that he was a spy, hoping to obtain as much information as he could about Mukuro's intervention. Raizen had his son helping him, so why wouldn't Mukuro take on one of the spirit detectives under her wing?

"Raiyu, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself today, especially since you're doing the drills correctly for once in your life." A friend of his said as she snuck up behind him.

"Nina! Don't scare me like that girl; you could give me a heart attack." He said, letting his breath calm down and his heart beat to go back to normal. I need you to do something for me." He started before being interrupted by the young demon girl.

"What do you want me to steal?" She asked, her red hair showing beneath the hat that she usually wore. She was a petite girl, about Hiei's size with dark ruby eyes. Her small size made it ideal for her to sneak up on people and to steal their stuff with no one the wiser. She had met the dragon demon spy during an earlier mission, and he saved her life by killing everyone that was about to kill her.

"Nothing as of yet, however, keep an eye on the prisoner, she's the mate of Hiei and I want to make sure that she can use some blood magic in order to free him. If not, then we might not see another day. Try to see if you can get your special daggers and my battle staff."

"You mean the one with two axe blades, right?"

"Yes" He said, and with that conversation over, Nina left and he went back to training, as he kept this façade up for a little longer. A little while, an alarm went off, signifying that there was an intruder. _"Nina must have tripped it to give me time to get out of here and to help Meg escape," _He thought to himself as he tried to make reason of what happened.

When Nina caught up to him, she threw his weapon in the air, letting him catch it automatically. He then tore through the demon army that was guarding the cat's cell, making them all fall in puddles of their own dark crimson blood.

"Nina, can you pick the lock?" He asked his partner as she looked at the device. Slipping a lock pick out of her sleeve, she moved the pick left and right, and after a few seconds, had the door open. Meg was still held captive by the special bonds made for her, ones that were made out of water.

"Damn," was all that Raiyu said as he slashed the ones holding her legs, and not the ones that held her arms, for fear of running off in the wrong direction. "Follow me!" was all that the thunder demon said as he went through endless hallways, with Meg and Nina right behind him. After they got to Hiei's room, the whole hallway showed a slaughter. Raiyu knocked on the door as Meg waited outside.

_In the face of reason_

_I can't take no more_

_One by one they've all become_

_A black mark on the floor_

He quickly took his blade out and got into a ready stance as Meg walked into the room. Her hands were still in their restraints, so he didn't have to worry about her hurting him much, but he didn't want to be unarmed at all, just in case she tried to attack him.

"Trust me on this one Hiei and please cut my restraints off." She said, as her hand was still bleeding, however it was starting to dry. "Besides, if I tried to hurt you, I could have done so already. If that isn't worthy enough, you can try to kill me after you heard my story." She finished.

Hiei wasn't sure what to do, so he said he would listen to her story and then would cut her bonds if he believed her.

"Have you been having thoughts turning to several people, yet when you try to remember who they are, they're blacked out?" She asked, and Hiei just nodded. She continued. "That's because your so-called 'king' has drugged you while you were healing. Those images you're seeing are your teammates and me, your mate. Now for what Mukuro has told you, it's all been a lie. Everything up to the point of you getting the Jagan eye is fact, but after that is false. You did go back to the Ice Village, but you did not slaughter them, but instead met your mother's friend and she told you about Yukina, your sister. Then there was the Darkness Tournament, where you fought two other teams then fought against mine. After my team used me and threw me away, your team took me up for their fifth member." She said, ending her tale.

Hiei noted that what she said made little sense to what she was saying, but a weakness of his was telling him that he could trust the captive girl, the weakness being his own heart. He took his katana out and fear registered in Meg's eyes. When she noticed that he was going for the water-like bonds, she relaxed a little letting him cut her bonds. She then smiled evilly.

She then ignited her power, having the blood mix with it as she said what she was taught. "Blood of mine, make my mate remember." As she said that, she ignited what little flame she could into her palms, activating the ritual. She then struck Hiei with the fist full of red fire, making him fly back, knowing that he would be okay, him being half fire demon.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for?_

_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store..._

When he got up, he glared at her for a while, before the blood triggered his memory, erasing a million fake memories that she plagued his mind with. It was also draining his energy, taxing her as well as him, since the blood flame was eating through a ton of fake memories.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

He now remembered everything that wasn't there beforehand, the veil of forgetfulness that the drug created lifted, along with all the lies that Mukuro told him. He looked towards his mate with something she thought would never show in Hiei's eyes: sorrow. He treated her like a criminal, and all she did was take it and not fight back for herself. He was going to show Mukuro the full wrath of Hiei Jaganenshi!

"Thank you Meg. However, we have some business to take care of. You take care of Shigure why I take care of Mukuro. I'll help you if you need help after I'm done. Hiei put the bonds back on, making it seem as if he was taking her somewhere. However, the cuffs were still cut, so that she could break out of them in a moment. When they got to Shigure's room, Hiei knocked on the door, then left, letting his mate take care of him. Besides, after watching what happened to him to start this chain of events and you can bet that she wanted to make his pain and suffering as long as possible. When he opened the door, a fist met his face, and he was down, being beaten by the hell-cat. His face had multiple slash marks, as did the rest of his body. However, she then used her grey fire to heal him. However, she then used her yellow and purple flames to not only trap him in his mind, but to torture himself as well.

A few minutes later, she let him go, the scratches and cuts appearing on his body. She finally learned the first level of the Hell Technique, which sent the person to hell. The first and second times were for Hiei and herself, but the third time, after nearly killing him, she finally activated her fatal flame, a color fitting for what it was about to do to him. She unleashed the black fireball, and once it connected and traveled through him, it showed that the soul was no longer in the body, but in the flames, the fire consumed it as the burn marks appeared on the body, signifying that he died from burns.

While that was happening, Hiei found Mukuro, and used one of his best death glares on her to signify what he was doing. This was not going to be a repeat of what happened during his battle with her subordinate, as he channeled his dragons toward the blade. As the black green color ensnared the katana itself, another sword emerged from the hilt, this one having a white color to it.

He then broke the blade staff into two katana blades, holding one in an offensive and the other in a defensive position. Mukuro got into a fighting stance, ready to humiliate Hiei, however, the fire that showed before this all happened was back, and she was going to feel the full force of his anger. She tried to dodge the best that she could, but with Hiei's speed and power; Mukuro wasn't able to dodge them all as she had some small cuts, none that were bleeding, at least not yet.

Mukuro had shot her own energy out, but Hiei shot his own blast of energy, meeting the other half way, as they closed the distance between the beams of energy and themselves, Hiei got ready for a sword swipe. However, as soon as the beams fizzled out, Mukuro jumped back, however, she wasn't prepared for him to use the scabbard as well and that hit her in the side, making her feel some ribs crack.

Mukuro then went on the attack, trying to punch and kick Hiei, but the small demon was actually glad that he was short for once in his life, as he ducked or dodged out of the way of her attacks. Finally tiring, Hiei went in and connected with a punch, and then a knee to the gut. This sent her flying into the wall and when the wall absorbed the blow; she spat out some blood.

When he came in for the kill, she moved herself out of the blade, and while balancing on his blade, came down with a vicious kick to his temple; however, most of his hair absorbed the blow, making it feel almost nothing as she finally landed the kick to the head. Jumping off before he could retaliate, she hit him twice in the stomach area, making him fall back a little, giving her some breathing room, even though it was for a little while. Hiei jumped off the wall, waiting to slice her in half, but he never got the chance as he dropped to the floor after seeing what she intended to do. He then rose with an uppercut, hitting her in the chin, and as she started to descend, Hiei rose the blade.

"You can try again in your next life demon." Hiei said after the blade went through Mukuro's dark heart.

_You can take another life long try_

_You can take another try..._

"How did you…?" She started to ask before hacking up blood, as her life dwindled down to nothingness.

"How did I come back from being a living slave of yours? Simple, all you need is a little blood magic, and a heart that will never give up on its mate." Hiei replied after taking the sword out, making her death immediate. She did heal him after Shigure killed him, so that helped somewhat make his decision upon killing her quickly than letting her have a slow and painful death.

However, something happened to her body. She started to pulsate and glow, dull at first then getting brighter as time pasted on. After the light was gone, there was a little note, and a pendant.

"Thank you Hiei from freeing me from myself. This is now yours. You are now one of the three kings of Makai." The note said, as it combusted. The pendant was a black color on the edge, with different colors woven into the middle. Each individual color blended into the next, making it seem like an endless kaleidoscope.

"Hiei?" Meg said, calling towards him in a questioning tone. He was staring there just clutching the pendant. In the middle was a small indent for some sphere like object to go. Hiei smirked at that, and put his original tear gem into the pendant, making it truly his.

"Yeah Meg" he answered, turning back towards her. What was weird though was that he had a feeling of comfort showing on his face. She said nothing, and turned around once again, heading towards the exit. Once she was out of earshot, he muttered, "Now I can do what I want mother. Please rest in peace knowing that your son has finally found his place in life." It wasn't her grave, but he hoped that it would do for now. "I'll find time to go to your new home soon and with my mate as well. There I will tell you everything that has happened since your sad demise." He continued, going outside once more.

However, what met him outside was another set of demons ready to fight him. This was a test to see if he was worthy of being one of the three kings, but he knew they wouldn't go easy on him. Opening his blade once more, he jumped into the fray of battle with a smile on his face. He would show him his strength as they tried to get around his defenses and draw his blood, making him lose energy with every drop of blood that fell.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

END

All right, the reason he didn't have the techniques that he learned from both Christae, Sasuke and Naruto is because without their intervention, he would never known these techniques. He wasn't sure about the Holy Blade of Light (Dragon of the Darkness Sword counterpart) working, so he did what Yusuke did, took a gamble.


End file.
